<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our New Brother by YeetOutOfExistence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810876">Our New Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetOutOfExistence/pseuds/YeetOutOfExistence'>YeetOutOfExistence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Young Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetOutOfExistence/pseuds/YeetOutOfExistence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bruce adopts young Timothy Drake after the death of his father, he asks Dick and Jason to look after him while he goes on patrol. What will happen when the Batboys that have no experience at all of babysitting, need to do just that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~ Meeting Little Timmy ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellos :p I wanted to make this note since I saw a typo and I wanted to ask if everyone could tell me if they see a typo. Thank you ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a foggy, rainy afternoon of October. As the black gates that were at the entrance of Wayne Manor were opening, a black Bentley made it's way in. Timothy Drake, who has been adopted by Bruce Wayne, yes,<em> that </em>Bruce Wayne, after his father's death, three days ago, was looking out the window, admiring the beautiful garden, detailed statues and the many fountains that were spread across the manor's yard. The wet grass was cut short and was a lively green. There were a few old beautiful tress there as well. On one of the trees, there was a small birdhouse, but Tim doubted that any bird had lived there in a long time. Even though the young boy was only a decade old, he was smarter than most kids his age.</p><p>Timothy never really had any friends, and that was because of his abusive, alcoholic father. He didn't <em>love </em>his dad, but he didn't completely hate him either. When he found the body of his own father, he could only feel sadness. He started crying, not knowing what he should do. He went outside their apartment and knocked on their neighbor's door, hoping they would be home and able to help him. Unfortunately, they weren't there. He didn't bother knocking on the doors anymore, and went outside the apartment, asking the passersby for help. Most people didn't care to even look at him, until a kind, young blonde lady stopped and asked him what was wrong. He barely managed to explain to her the situation because of his tears and running nose. She grabbed him by the hand and together they walked upstairs to where his apartment was. The boy was right, his father was dead. No pulse, no heartbeat, no <em>nothing</em>. She immediately called 911, and the police with an ambulance arrived there soon after. He was confirmed dead due to an alcohol overdose.</p><p>As the Bentley pulled up in front of the manor's front door, Timothy noticed two people were waiting outside. He didn't realize yet that they were going to be his new older brothers.</p><p>"We're here, Master Bruce, Master Tim." said Alfred Pennyworth, who Tim seemed to like already.</p><p>Timothy looked at the butler for a second before turning his vision to the side to face his <em>new</em> father.Bruce looked into the young boy's eyes and smiled, before taking his black umbrella and opening the door.</p><p>He opened the umbrella and made his way to the other side of the car. He opened the door for him, holding the umbrella above his head so that he won't get wet. As he stepped outside, he looked around at the manor for a few seconds before turning his vision to the two boys he noticed earlier. One of the boys waved to him with a large smile on his face, while the other one didn't bother looking towards him. Bruce put his hand forwards, signaling for Tim to walk over to the entrance.</p><p>"These two are your <em>brothers</em>, Timothy."</p><p>They both introduced themselves.</p><p>"Hey Tim! My name is Richard "Dick" Grayson. Pleased to meet you!" said the older boy, still smiling.</p><p>Jason side-glanced at him for a second before turning his head to face him.</p><p>"Hey bud. Name's Jason. Jason Todd." said the other boy before putting his hand out forward, expecting a handshake. Tim didn't want to be rude so he gripped the older boy's hand. He noticed right away that his hand was much bigger and he had a quite a strong grip.</p><p>The two boys moved aside, letting Bruce walk in front of them to open the door. He gave the young lad a warm nod, letting him know he can step in. The boy walked inside, amazed by how beautiful the inside of the house was. They gave the young lad a tour of the house, starting with the living room, moving on to the kitchen, etc. They even showed Tim their training room and all of the equipment they used. As they made their way upstairs, Tim could see the moonlight shining through the window at the end of the long hallway.</p><p>"This room is Richard's." said Bruce whilst pointing towards the first room at the beginning of the hallway, located on the left side.</p><p>"That one over there is Jason's." he said as he pointed his finger towards the room next to Dick's.</p><p>Bruce, still smiling, looked at Tim for a second before looking at the door to their right.</p><p>"This room will be <em>yours</em>."</p><p>Alfred went on ahead and opened the door for the other boys to enter.</p><p>The room was huge. The bed could probably fit three-to-four people the same size as Tim. There were two nightstands on each side of the bed, a lamp being on one of them as well as an alarm clock. On the other nightstand, there was the remote to the huge wall-mounted TV. Tim also had a TV in his old apartment, but it was much smaller and older. It also wasn't wall-mounted.</p><p>"That door over there leads to your bathroom, and this door to your closet."</p><p>Bruce put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"I think that should be it. If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask. If you can't find me, either ask Alfred, Dick or Jason." Bruce sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to go now. I have an important meeting with Wayne Enterprises, so I can't stay any longer. I'll see you all later."</p><p>They watched as how he left the room.</p><p>"Well then, Master Tim, I shall prepare your bath for you." said Alfred in a tone that made Tim feel safe.</p><p>"If you need us, Me and Jay are going to be downstairs. See ya later Timmy!"</p><p>After waiting a few minutes on his bed, Alfred came back into his room with a few clothes on his hand.</p><p>"I've prepared a pair of clean pajamas and underwear for you, Master Timothy. I'll lay them on the bed for you. Though, I am not certain they will fit on you since I do not know your measurements. There is a laundry box in the bathroom where you can put your dirty clothes in. You will also find a couple of towels on the towel holder next to the shower. If you will need me, I will be downstairs, preparing dinner." Tim gave the butler a nod in response. "I shall leave you to your business." said the butler as he left before closing the door.</p><p>Tim got to the huge shower and turned on the shower head. He let the water fall on his fingers, to see if it was too cold or too hot. It wasa bit hotter than lukewarm, which for Tim was sort of perfect. He undressed of his clothes and put them into the laundry box before stepping into the shower. He lifted his head up so that the water would cover his face. He then let the water wet his long hair which was separated by bangs. He continued on to wash himself for a while, enjoying the moment. After he was finished, he put on the clothes that Alfred had gave him and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. On his way there, he was able to smell something delicious that made his mouth water. Once he got there, he was greeted by his older brother that was using his phone.</p><p>"Oh! Hey Timmy! Come sit with us!" said Richard as he was patting the kitchen stool next to his. Jason was also there, sitting next to Dick, but he was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee, and it seemed like he didn't want to be bothered.</p><p>Soon, their meal was ready. Alfred placed the food on each of the plates that he set on the kitchen counter earlier. Tim didn't know what it was, but it both smelled and looked delicious.</p><p>"This is chicken Cordon Bleu, it's name is derived from French, but it actually stems from Switzerland. I hope that you will enjoy it, Young Master." said Alfred with his hands behind his back. He poured some lukewarm milk for the boy as well, and walked out of the kitchen. Tim took the fork and knife and cut a piece of his food, blowing on it before putting it in his mouth. He instantly felt the rich and juicy flavor of the meat, and the deliciousness of the melted cheese.</p><p>"It's good!" he exclaimed to his brothers. He wanted to give Alfred a big tight hug for cooking something so delicious.</p><p>"I'm happy you like it." said Dick, smiling with his eyes closed as he ruffled his younger brother's soft hair. Jason put down the newspaper that he was reading, and started eating as well.</p><p>They soon finished their meals, and Dick put the plates and cutlery in the sink. Tim gulped down on his glass of milk and placed it there as well. As Tim was about to make his way upstairs, Dick called out to him.</p><p>"Hey Tim, wanna come watch some TV with us?"</p><p>The boy looked at his brother for a second before responding.</p><p>"S..Sure!" said Tim smiling as he rushed to the living room. He was happy that his brothers, or at least one of them, wanted to hang out with him. He wanted to make them his friends, but since he was shy it was a bit hard for him to do that.</p><p>The boys sat down on the beige couch, letting Tim be in the middle.</p><p>"So, what do you like to watch?" asked Dick in a calm tone.</p><p>"Well..I can watch anything you guys want, I don't mind."</p><p>Dick nodded before looking at the TV and holding down a button on the remote, scrolling through the channels.</p><p>Tim looked at Jason with the corner of his eye, noticing he was still reading the newspaper from earlier. Jason side-glanced at his brother, giving him a bit of an intimidating look. This made Tim quickly look away, in fear, while blushing a little. Jason raised a brow in confusion, before sighing.</p><p>"I'm going for a smoke." said the older boy as he made his way out of the living room. Tim watched as how he left, looking past the couch.</p><p>Dick and the young boy started watching a movie titled 'The Birds of Prey'. After about ten minutes, Jason came back into the room smelling like cigarettes, and sat down on the couch.</p><p>"Sorry kiddo, you'll get used to the smell." Jason said, letting his younger brother know that he was aware he smelled like that.</p><p>They finished their movie about an hour and a half later, when Alfred came into the room.</p><p>The butler cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ahem. I believe it is bedtime for you three."</p><p>"And I believe it is <em>not</em>." said Jason in a sassy tone. It made Alfred rise his head up a little.</p><p>"Jay, stop being mean. It's already eleven o' clock, so we should go to sleep anyways." said Dick while scolding his brother.</p><p>"You never say that when we're out on p-"</p><p>Jason was stopped by his older brother, as Dick put his hand on Jay's mouth.</p><p>"You should go upstairs Tim. We'll be there soon." said Dick, clearly being serious.</p><p>Tim gave his brother a quick nod before hopping off the couch and heading towards his room. When the three men downstairs were sure Tim was gone, Dick started scolding his brother.</p><p>"Jason, are you serious?! He could've found out!"</p><p>"I really don't get why that matters anyways. I mean, sure, he's 10. You could say he's a bit too young, but both me and you became Robin at 12, so, Bruce or even <em>us</em> two could train him for 2 years until he's ready to put on that costume."</p><p>"Jason, you <em>can't </em>tell him, no matter what the case would be. At least until Bruce says it's okay to do so. We <em>need</em> to keep it a secret from him."</p><p>Jason gave Dick a small growl before looking away from him, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Alright alright, I get it.."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>The two boys made their way upstairs. Jason entered his room and shut the door before Dick could tell him good night. He looked at Tim's door, then walked over to it and knocked a few times.</p><p>"Tim, you asleep?" he heard a quiet 'no' from inside the room, so he opened the door.</p><p>"Hey, I just wanted to say good night."</p><p>Hearing that made Tim blush a little, but since he was a nice young lad, he responded back.</p><p>"G-Good night to you too, Dick." he said while putting on a smile.</p><p>"If there's anything else you need, just knock on my door. And if I don't answer, come in and shake my arm or something like that."</p><p>"S..Sure."</p><p>Dick giggled at how cute his brother was when he was shy.</p><p>As Dick was about to close the door, he heard Tim's voice again.</p><p>"Um, hey, Dick?"</p><p>"Yeah? What's up?"</p><p>"When is Bruce coming home?"</p><p>Dick didn't expect Tim to ask such a question. It caught him off-guard, and he didn't know what to say in response.</p><p>"Well, um, he..He's busy with work, Timmy. He usually comes home late, so you'll get used to him not being here when you go to sleep."</p><p>"Oh..Okay.." said Tim as he looked away from Dick. "Good night."</p><p>"G'night, Timmy." said the older brother as he quietly closed the door.</p><p>Tim made himself comfortable in his bed, laying down on his side. He fell asleep, with the moonlight squeezing through the curtains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - Canceled -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You read the title :p</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soo, hello everyone. I wanted to make this edit so that ya'll know I'm dropping this series. I could just be taking a break and maybe I'll come back another time, but it's been very long since I have uploaded a new chapter of this story, so I decided to 'officially' drop it. I have other ideas that I'd like to work on, so that's also a reason for me to drop this work. I'm sorry to everyone that really wanted a second chapter. I did work on it, but I never completed it since I didn't like how it went halfway through, and eventually I just lost interest. Anyways, once again, I'm sorry for dropping this but I just want to work on other stuff instead of this. Bye ya'll~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>